Devil's Mortuary
by PeaceLoveZombies
Summary: What would you do if you got stuck in a house with a Zombie killer and his Queens controlled by The Devil with a tortured soul as you guide? What if Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Donna, and Eric are in that same place. Would you let instinct talk over or die?
1. The Files

Devil's Mortuary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the blue llama that gave me the idea!!!! But I do own all oc's.

P.S. if you want your OCs in the story tell me.

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Ch.1 – chasing ghosts

Date: October 30, 1997

"This is stupid," said Jackie, "I don't want to go to some stupid abandoned morgue. It sounds gross."

"Come on it'll be fun," said Donna. "We'll look around and it's said that it's haunted."

"Oohh, thell us the storay about why it is haunted," said Fez.

"Ok, so about thirty years ago three girls," started Hyde.

_FLASHBACK_

_Date: October 5, 1967 _

_It was a dark, stormy night. In the distance one could see five girls all standing in a row. Their dresses sticking to them as the rain fell on them. _

_As you got closer you could barely make out what they looked like. The first one looked around 16 years old; she had long honey blond hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a light pink dress. Her name was Twyla. _

_Next to her was her friend, Taz, she was about 17. She had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and she had on a dark blue dress._

_In the middle was Toni. She was the oldest at 18 and half years old. She had black hair, light green eyes and a black dress._

_Next to her was Tay; she was 18, had short black hair, dark gold eyes, and had a dark purple dress. _

_And last was Ashleigh, she was 18; she had dark brown hair, dark navy eyes, and a grey dress._

"_Ok, so are we going in there or not?" asked Toni. _

"_I don't know it looks creepy!" said Tay._

"_Of course it does it's an abandoned mortuary where it's said people got tortured till death claimed them." Said Toni as if she wasn't scared at all, but in reality she was shaking in her boots._

"And as they walked into the mortuary the door slammed shut behind them. _BAM! _And as of today no one knows where they are. But, it was said that there was one light on each night and if you looked close enough you can see a new dead person in it." Hyde said as he concluded the mysterious tale.

"Yaeh, in the police reports it was said that Taz killed them. But, they never found the bodies. Just some torn pieces of their clothes, some hair, finger prints, and Taz, in a corner of the basement of the mortuary, where they drain all of the blood from the dead person's body, next to a vat of Toni, Tay, and Tape's blood. They never found Twyla.

_FLASHBACK _

_Date: October 7, 1967 _

"_Sir, we just got a call from Marisa Bishops, she said her daughter and a few of her friend never came home. They have been gone for a few days now." said Officer Dared._

"_Okay, did she tell you where they were last seen?" asked Commander Wright._

"_No so far no one knows where they went, or where they might have gone." Officer Dared answered. _

"_Well, I'd say were probably chasing a ghost. But, there might be one place where they would go. Tell me Chris. Are you familiar with the old Parkinson's mortuary in the out skiers of town?" he asked._

"_yes sir. Why?" he asked. _

"_because I have a feeling were going to have to go there." He said back._

_END FLASH BACK_

"Okay, that was creepy." said Fez.

"Okay. So what happened next?" asked Jackie.

"No one knows." said Hyde.

_____________________________________

Hi!!!!!! So first Ch. Should I continue? Yes No? U decides.


	2. The House

Devil's mortuary

OMG!! I love writing this story it is like so much fun.

Chapter 2

"So like where is this place any why?" asked Eric.

"It's just up here." answered Donna.

"Cool," said Kelso. "I've always wanted to see a dead person."

"Kelso, it's abandoned; there is no dead bodies." said Jackie.

"Jackie I was talking about the missing girls. Duh." said Kelso.

"Kelso they've been dead for thirty years. They aren't bodies' anymore." said Hyde.

"Whatever." said Kelso.

"And we are here." Said Donna as she pulled the car up to a hill with an old building on top and a grave yard next to it; it was a creepy old place.

"So were staying here for 3 days and 2 nights. But, it is creepy." Fez said frightened.

"It is a little creepy." Jackie said.

"A little creepy it's a lot creepy." Eric said.

"Come on we have to get a move on." Donna said as she pulled her duffel bag out of the trunk.

And so they began their way up the hill to the house. When they got closer they saw it was a faded gray color, with three stories, an attic, and a basement. The grave yard was filled with head stones of angels, name plates, and just plain head stones. And a tomb in the middle of the graveyard that hade what looked like a face etched in to it. The moon light made shadows on it so it looked like it glared at them.

When Jackie saw it she held onto Hyde.

"That thing is just plain weird." Jackie said.

"Yeah, it really is," agreed Fez.

"Well, we're all most there; so stop acting like babies." Donna said.

They were only a few feet away house they could see the living room light on.

"Hey Donna I thought this place was abandoned." Eric said.

"It is. I don't know why that's on." Donna answered.

"Creepy." Hyde said.

"Let's go I want to know why it's on." Jackie said.

And so on that note they went in the house. In the main parlor there were six doors and two arch ways. There were three staircases two leading upstairs and one leading down. And three hallways like dark, scary looking tunnels.

"Okay so where's the living room?" Kelso asked.

~____~____~____~____~____~____~___

Love it; hate it; like it. Review.


	3. The wall

Devil's Mortuary

Okay I lost the first draft for this chapter so yah. I'm watching _The Ring_ with Tay and Twyla.

Chapter 3

"Um why does a mortuary have a living room?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Donna answered.

"Whatever, can we just find out why the light is on?" Hyde said.

"Okay it's over there." Donna answered.

They all turned to a Victorian style door with silver door knobs and scratch marks on it. Eric opened the door slowly because the hinges were rusted. One fell off.

When the door opened it revealed a white room with bright red handprints and scratches. There was a clean spot that looked like a person was there. And there were chains, barb wire, and nails that looked like held someone up at one point not long ago.

"Okay so what's that for? 'Cause it's creepin' me out." Jackie said.

"I don't know but I think its blood." Kelso said.

"I think I'm going to puke." Eric said.

They all started to look around the room. Then Fez went back to the wall.

"Um, guys come and look at this" Fez said.

They walked over and saw…..

Review or I won't up date.


	4. The Girl

Devil's Mortuary

WHOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 3 is up!!! I just couldn't resist.

Chapter 3

A bloody girl hanging there only she wasn't in color she was black and white. Like she was an old TV show.

She was thrashing around like she was being hit and nailed to the wall.

She was screaming and yelling and it looked like every time she did she would get hurt.

"Hey Kelso I dare you to touch it." Fez said.

"No way man I don't want to touch it it might come out and get me." Kelso said.

"Fine, but you're the chicken. Kelso's a chicken. Kelso's a chicken." Fez sang.

"Am not," Kelso said.

"Are to," Fez said back.

"Fine I'll touch it but if it . . . hey where did it go." Kelso said.

"Who are you calling it? I am the Twyla Johnson. And I am a girl not it." Twyla said.

Kelso and Fez screamed. Eric fainted. And Hyde moved protectively in front of Jackie. Donna ran out of the room while screaming that she was going to kill them all.

"It's all right I'm not going to eat you. I'm here to help you." Twyla said. "You see I've been stuck in this hell hole for over 30 years waiting on someone to free me and my friends but I am afraid that they are not as they once were."

"Why? I mean if you are exactly the same why aren't they?" Jackie asked genuinely curios.

"They got caught over 20 years ago by the maker." Twyla answered.

"Who's the maker?" Hyde asked.

"The maker was the only son of the Parkinson's. He was deadly. He could reanimate the dead and made them attack the people that would come up to the mortuary. He would steal all of the blood and drink it. He was a monster.

"One night he got so violent that they had to lock him up in the tomb in the west part of the graveyard. He only comes out when people tress pass." Twyla said.

"So what happened to your friends?" Jackie asked. She was starting to like this story.

"He toke a liking to Toni and toke her for his own. But, when she refused he killed her and drank her blood. That's when Tape and Tay got physical. They tried killing him, burning him anything they could think of but nothing could break the spell over Toni or kill him.

"You see he's immortal. Once dead always dead; so he killed them to. But I and Taz hide in the body locker room. He never found Taz. But he found me."

All the sudden . . .


End file.
